owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Hyakuya (Rising Demons, Falling Angels)
(Formerly) |gender = Female |age = 7 (Catastrophe) 11 (Vampire Reign) 15 (Demons and Angels) |height = 127 cm (Catastrophe) 147 cm (Vampire Reign) 158 cm (Demons and Angels) |weight = 25 kg (Catastrophe) 40 kg (Vampire Reign) 52 kg (Demons and Angels) |birthday = 2005 |blood type = A |affiliation = |section = |rank = Lieutenant Colonel |series = |demon = Senbonmaru Tenfūjin (Second contract after Selena's death in the Battle of Nagoya) |status = Active |relatives = Unknown Father (deceased) Unknown Mother (deceased) (Sire) (Adopted Brother) Yūichirō Hyakuya (Adopted Brother, Fiancé) |first appearance manga = |first appearance LN = Owari no Seraph: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels |first appearance anime = |voiced by = }} is the main protagonist of Owari no Seraph: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels. She is a member of the , as well as being a special member of 's squad. She is also part of the , the elite of the elite. She, along with and Yūichirō Hyakuya, possess the forbidden "seraph" gene, which is the central focal point of the story, the Seraph of the End. Profile Background Her early life is shrouded in mystery. At some point in her life, she was abandoned by her parents at the . Being only a year younger than the current oldest resident, , she became a sort of second-in-command. After the Catastrophe, the Hyakuya Orphanage was captured by vampires and sent underground. When she was eleven, Mika hatched a plan to break them out. Sadly, the plan failed and both Mikaela and Akane were heavily injured. Akane was on the brink of death and had to pretend that she was gone so as to not draw attention. Mikaela shouted to Yūichirō to run and escape by himself. Meanwhile, Akane's ruse failed and , noticing that she was alive, turned her into a vampire after she kissed Mikaela to turn him into a vampire. While Akane was being led away, she made a break for it. Stopping by the armory, she nicked herself a first-class vampire weapon along with one of the ultraviolet-ray-neutralizing armbands to protect herself from the sun. Rushing outside, she met up with Yūichirō. She gave him a choice: either turn her into a vampire, the object of their hatred, or leave her to die. Instantly and without hesitation, Yūichirō allowed Akane to drink his blood, finalizing her transformation into a vampire. Directly after, found them. He moved to kill Akane but Yūichirō stopped him, yelling at him to kill him as well if he wanted to kill Akane. Not wanting to lose the possilibity of Seraphs, he took them under his wing. Personality Human As a child, despite her quite bleak past, she still managed to smile and laugh. Being the second oldest, she acted as the mother for the other children in the orphanage. She also had a major crush on Mikaela. After their successful escape from Sanguinem, Akane's heart became much harder. In the four years, she spent training with the JIDA before going on her missions to exterminate vampires, her mind, like Yūichirō, was dead set on revenge. However, she did develop feelings for him, eventually sharing her first kiss with him the night after they all had succeeded in their Demon Aptitude Test. She is wary around Shinoa and as she thinks both of them also have a crush on Yūichirō. Demon Transformation When possessed by her demon, Akane becomes much more vampiric, in both personality and appearance. She still retains most of her human personality but she becomes much more touchy around Yūichirō. At times, she could even lose control of herself and leap on him, biting his neck to drink his blood. She also becomes quite less decent as she would sometimes randomly strip her clothes off. Seraph Transformation The first time she transformed into a Seraph was unintentional. Due to Yūichirō going off during the Battle of Shinjuku, Akane would follow. Like Yūichirō, she only discriminated against humans, aiming for them. Even against Ferid, the target of her vengeance, she could only say, "Move aside, vampire. I must provide punishment to the foolish humans." She was brought back from the brink when she heard Mika's pleas and saw the unconscious body of Yūichirō. She has yet to undergo a full Seraph transformation but she did witness Yūichirō's full transformation during the Battle of Nagoya. Appearance Human Demon Transformation Seraph Transformation Story: Rising Demons, Falling Angels Prologue She only appears in the latter half when Mikaela hatches the escape plan. They were intercepted by Ferid and with Mikaela sacrificing himself, Akane and Yu were forced to flee. Outside in the winter snow, they were found by , the Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Knowing that they were experimented on for the Seraph of the End, he took them under his wing. Chapter 1 Abilities Natural Abilities Weapons Cursed Gear